


Double Meanings

by irlkiragi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Attempt at Humor, Countries Using Human Names, Humor, M/M, Sexual Innuendo?, japan is a part-timer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlkiragi/pseuds/irlkiragi
Summary: Kiku's humorous encounter in the place he worked in.





	Double Meanings

It was winter break and Kiku was working as hard as he could to finally afford the merchandise of his favorite game franchise. Kiku worked part-time at a restaurant opened by his friend, he was only the one who greeted people at the door and showed them to their seat but it paid well. He sometimes served people, too.

Business was slow today and Kiku was thankful he brought a book to read. Weekday mornings were usually fairly slow.

His face lit up to offer a polite smile at the two male customers when he heard the bell ring on the door. He made a mental note on where he left off on the book as he greeted them. "Welcome. Are you together?"

Immediately, the guy with glasses started blushing visibly. "Oh no, we're just friends!" He denied, waving his hand dismissively and accidentally smacking the shorter guy with massive eyebrows on the face, whose scowl deepened.

Kiku was confused for a second, then he realized. "Oh, I apologize. I meant if you two are going to be sitting together?" 

"Yes, we are." The guy with massive eyebrows answered after a few seconds of silence, as the taller guy was still flustered.

Kiku nodded curtly and showed them to their seats and handed them the menus.

"Alright, what are your names?" Kiku asked.

"Arthur. He's Alfred." The guy with big eyebrows told him.

"The other waiters aren't here yet so I suppose I'll be serving you for the time being, Arthur and Alfred. My name is Kiku and please do not hesitate to ask for help." Kiku didn't know if that was the line that waiters usually use. He didn't really serve people often. "So what will you be ordering?"

"I'll have a chicken teriyaki." Arthur said after scanning the menu.

"I'll have that, too!" Alfred exclaimed, probably over his flustered state earlier.

Kiku nodded. "Would you like the sauce on top?"

"Nah, he likes it from the bottom." Alfred said randomly.

Arthur stared at him, bewildered and Kiku fought back a chuckle by clearing his throat. "Right. I'll be right back."

As soon as they were out of earshot, Kiku started to laugh a bit as he pressed on the bell on the counter. Feliciano came out from the kitchen door. "Ah, Kiku? I heard-- What happened? Why are you laughing?"

Kiku simply shook his head, smiling a little. "Nothing."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this happened to my sister. It was funny listening to it. I can't believe I write all of my stories at 12 to 3 AM. This was fairly short. I doubt it reached 500 words.


End file.
